User talk:ComicMaster619
Archived It was something you shoulda been doin from the get-go lol. But no worries. There you go. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 13:47, September 12, 2016 (UTC) Hey Twi here. Just so you know, Aion will be summoned from the dead by Lorelei. She can revive people like Edi Tensen from Naruto, but without all the human sacrifices.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 21:59, September 12, 2016 (UTC) No, Aion will come in that rp. But will be summoned by Lorelei to fight against the 5 females of Toveri rp. However he will dispel her command like how Madara did. Btw it's all one rp, Irminsuo vs Shojiro, Ansem and three Emperor. Btw since I am fighting against five Spriggan plus level fighters, I think I should be allowed a few liberalities. So it's fair, and more believable.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 23:25, September 12, 2016 (UTC) Well Killer is my only other opponent. And I know he will be cool with a few request. My requests are like. A few liberalities are like not serious damaging attacks hitting the characters, without forewarning. Preventing Ansem or any of his Emperor's from taking control over his Magic, Body, or Mind|Soul. Surprising them. Stuff like that. Btw when Irminsul uses Age to go back to his youth, he is far stronger than when Ansem had his mild fight with him.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 00:15, September 13, 2016 (UTC) Aion Theós is Aion. And btw he will not be happy to hear that Ansem took his body, and used his Magic. Aion might be a very peaceful humble man, but he is a king.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 23:19, September 13, 2016 (UTC) Oh, it doesn't matter to him about that. Aion will be happy the people think for themselves. But he had to follow the pact or human would be banned again. A little secret about Aion, the Holy Pact had a second part aside from right rulers. But that's the hidden part only he knows about. But make no mistake, Aion is no fan of Kladenets. He would love to discipline his great times 100 grandson. He would be supportive of Ansem if he didn't try to break the Holy Pact. The continent's will is very real, and it took Savar to change it. But Aion will be angry about one point. Challenging the rule of the Theós Clan. They are the clan that allowed humans to live on God's Land. While Paradiso is the homeworld of the gods. This Earthland Continent is where are live also. They saw how humans were and banned them from being there. Until Aion showed them humans can be pure. Aion in ALL his life never killed anyone. He never needed to, no one was stupid enough to want to fight him. Btw the continent is the the remains of a god. It's why it's so divine. The thin veil was caused because this God went to Earthland, and died. It's why it was a land for only non-demonic magic creatures.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 23:56, September 13, 2016 (UTC) It's a pretty generic magic so it doesn't need permission but sure. Highestbounty123 (talk) 04:59, September 15, 2016 (UTC) Hey Comic :3 I was wondering, if I could get your permission to make a sibling for Noah Kugel? A sister, specifically; and would she be able to join the Royal Honor Guards? Her epithet is "The Emperor's Fury" Lia 19:04, September 15, 2016 (UTC) I wasn't really feeling Yetsunma as a character, so I thought of Bambietta as more of a fun character to make. Would you allow me to make Bambietta, instead of Yetsunma? Of course, she wouldn't be related to Noah this time. Lia 19:30, September 15, 2016 (UTC) Hey Comic, do you think you could help me out with Bambietta's personality? It is really serious all of the time, but she is very mischevious at times, especially when she gets the upper hand on the enemy. User:Yesdemia/Characters Lia 21:43, September 16, 2016 (UTC) You should get on chat :3 Lia 02:24, September 17, 2016 (UTC) I'm gonna need alot more help than I should probably ask for lol, I'll never be able to have Bambietta compare to your characters! Lia 02:57, September 17, 2016 (UTC) If you want me to finish Bambietta's personality, that is fine. How do you think I should go about doing it? Lia 04:00, September 17, 2016 (UTC) Can you read Irminsul's End of Magic Era spell under God Power and tell me if it makes sense?[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 23:17, September 17, 2016 (UTC) Thank you. Also about Aion, what is his Miracle Spark magic?[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 00:05, September 18, 2016 (UTC) You could also say it's a miracle of Magic or Science. That's it's a power where fate reaches its hand down and acts. It could be considered not a separate power aside from magic or science. More like when science's laws are bent/broken or when something moves against the guidelines of magic. Example like when Magic and Science blend completely to where it's not a magical science or a scientific magic. Just my two cents.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 14:34, September 18, 2016 (UTC) Gotcha. Do you like the concept of the Almighty?[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 14:44, September 18, 2016 (UTC) Hey Comic, are you participating in the Aeternum Arc? I know you said you wanted to, but I haven't seen TD5 tell you anything of who you're fighting... Just curious if I should add the Aion Rebellion on the arc page as participants. Also I am looking for suggestions for a fun story we can do as a guild on the Koma Inu/Announcement Board; so if you think of anything be sure to leave a comment! I'd like to see your main guy in action. :D -Lady Komainu (talk) 20:10, September 18, 2016 (UTC) Would it be acceptable if someone that is affixed to the Time Room's Magic can travel there with rare magic? You see Carlito as the Diamyth in the ancient language of the Theós Clan means the Key to all Worlds. It's Arc of Kingdoms but going to rename it later. You see it's like Kamui from Naruto. But the difference being it can enter impossible dimension IF it has access to the caster's or locations Magic Power. As one's power is the gateway or bridge to that world. This magic make bridges to all worlds. It's why Kladenets needs it to recreate the Almighty.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 00:54, September 19, 2016 (UTC) What would it take to convince you? As this magic is one created from the Almighty. I mean in Dragon Ball one can rip a hole in the spatial veil by screaming lol. And I figured that is where you go the idea for the room. You see any Magic of the Almighty follows its own laws, not the already pre-existing ones of the One Magic. That is why when one uses it to make a magic, it kills the caster. This magic in a sense takes a piece of the world with the caster, allowing this piece to be the bridge. I am not saying Carlito could enter it until he went into the room. Hell I would satisfy if it took him to be as strong as Irminsul or Aion to be able to bridge a connection. Only that under some conditions he could.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 01:10, September 19, 2016 (UTC) Well one reason. What if they destroy the door during practice. How could they get out? Lol. Btw it's Ansem, three of his emperors and Shojiro vs Irminsul. And if you want Jean could fight them, after Irminsul's End of Magic Era.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 01:28, September 19, 2016 (UTC) I am ABOUT to make the the nobility of Aeternum's page. Want to make a family?[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 18:53, September 20, 2016 (UTC) Ok. Btw once the arc is over guilds and the like can be made within the continent. Also just so you know. And the oldest, strongest and richest family is the Theós Clan. They are the founding and original clan that gave birth to the other royal clans. The nobility are clans that either came from the islands where the Theós Clan. Or they rose to power later dealer's choice.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 19:13, September 20, 2016 (UTC) Done. Also, auto-hit means don't do stuff like "Natsu punched Happy, killing him" but rather "Natsu's fist shot towards Happy with the intent of killing him". It's disrespectful to the other player if your character lands a strike without the other player's consent. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 11:14, September 21, 2016 (UTC) Adding on to Per's comment. Auto-hitting can be approved by the other person. Like Killer and Me. In some situations to save the other time, we let certain degrees of hits make contact. Normally we leave the level of damage to the person who's character was hit. Makes better than at the last second dodged the attack every other post. It's condition on the other person and what is agreed to.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 15:46, September 21, 2016 (UTC) Hey Comic! I was looking around for a guild (other than Koma Inu) that Ginny Wesleigh could join. I was wondering, if you wanted to create and co-own a guild with me? Lia 14:49, September 27, 2016 (UTC) A legal guild. Do you have any ideas on the name? Lia 14:57, September 27, 2016 (UTC) Thats a cool name! I even found a the emblem! Lia 15:07, September 27, 2016 (UTC) I'm working on Ginny, so it'd be great if you could make the page x3 Lia 15:12, September 27, 2016 (UTC) Could we have a short rp between Jean and Lorelei like 20 posts. It's how Jean will be added into the war.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 21:15, September 28, 2016 (UTC) It's fine I'll start tonight. I'm still at work in my office. The reason she is going see him is because, he contains a vial of Aion's blood in the temple. She wants it.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 22:08, September 28, 2016 (UTC) No I think he will fight one of the betraying Elementals. This rp is for that she needs the blood to summon Aion. However Jean as Savar's High Priest is equal to Lorelei's status as the High Priestess of the whole continent. She has right to any religion items as her job is to preserve all the accepted religions of the continent. She is like the Chief Judge of Supreme Court. While Jean is like a judge on the same council, but not it's leader. However it's a lot of red tape.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 23:08, September 28, 2016 (UTC) Hey 2 Blood of the Origin and your turn. Remember two points. One Lorelei is equal to Jean within the city. But outside Jean has no authority. Lorelei does that is why she is also called the Walking Religion. And that her power is almost rivaling Irminsul whom is the strongest current mage on the continent. This way we don't make post about authority or whom can bring whom down to their knees with releasing power. They are both so powerful, I don't think they could toward each other.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 22:34, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Checked your "Sandbox" and while you forgot to substitute the "Dragon" in the descritpions...Per's not gonna allow any new slayer magic soon you know, it's on the rules. [[User:DamonDraco|'Nameless Knight名も無きん者騎士 ']] (''En Garde'') 20:11, October 2, 2016 (UTC) It's cool to make projects and stuff, but wouldn't be wasting your time? I was just pointing it out, but if you were offended, my bad then. [[User:DamonDraco|'Nameless Knight名も無きん者騎士 ']] (''En Garde'') 20:20, October 2, 2016 (UTC) Pretty good point there, but yeah I hope you'll improve then. [[User:DamonDraco|'Nameless Knight名も無きん者騎士 ']] (''En Garde'') 20:30, October 2, 2016 (UTC) You might not have noticed but your Shinji Kugel is far too overpowered for a 16 year old. Please change this immediately, either tone him down or scale up his age appropriately. We have rules regarding these things. That's your first warning. Also, in regards to your Djinn Slayer, do note that if published it will be deleted immediately. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 22:02, October 2, 2016 (UTC) Before you do anything else with it, I'm going to point out that I'm not going to allow Djinn Slayer Magic. "Since the old Slayer page was filled with stupid and unnecessary Slayer styles, there is a new rule being implemented in on this moment, on 10/13/11. If a creature of significant strength appears in canon, then only then can someone create a Slayer style based around killing it. Phoenix Slayer does not count, as they were created before this rule. Thank you." Please pay attention to rules. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 00:46, October 3, 2016 (UTC) Go ahead with Djinn Magic. Besides, Djinn probably fall under the category of demons, so you have Devil Slayer already. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 01:17, October 3, 2016 (UTC) Rei photo Hey! Sorry this was a bit late, but I was on vacation for the weekend and then had work, and blah blah blah, you know. haha. I've been doing good, just taking each day as it comes! How're you doing my friend? --Lady Komainu (talk) 02:51, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Yeah I reach that point sometimes, and I don't think there should ever be a time when a hobby like this becomes stressful or not enjoyable. Kinda defeats the purpose of it being a hobby, right? haha. But I have seen you taking many requests from TD5 to bring to life his idea, as well as working on your own characters, so I can see why that would drain you a bit. But yeah maybe taking a break can help you out! Maybe reading comics or just chilling out will welcome new inspiration and ideas to come flooding in! I admire your pages and your work ethic greatly, so I would hate for you to try and push through a slump and just get sucked down further. Nothing wrong with taking a weekend off for some "you-time" to help reset yourself! --Lady Komainu (talk) 03:47, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Not sure yet.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 21:04, October 5, 2016 (UTC) Bar I know this is random, but once you get your Stray Sheep Bar page up would I be able to use its location to post a job on the Koma job board? Just an E class job of waitressing/busing tables. Kinda how the Fairy Tail works at that old mans restraunt. I think it would be cool since it's in the same town as the guild. -Lady Komainu (talk) 01:38, October 14, 2016 (UTC) Netero's Nen I know this seems out of the blue, but I was going to try and give one of my characters a magic similar to Netero's 100-Type Guanyin Bodhisattva, from Hunter Hunter, and I remember seeing you use some of the images for one of your own character's magic. Did you ever make a magic page for that ability? If so, would I be able to use it for my character? Hope all is going well, and I am happy to see that you are wanting to take part in the GMG with Koma in the future! --Lady Komainu (talk) 01:12, October 21, 2016 (UTC) Don't know if you saw my question on this, so thought of bing it back up since you're back. And you didn't really miss much. Koma and the saints won both their fights in the Aeternum arc, so I believe td5 is free for his fight against your character. And I will be starting up the beach story to announce the GMG team soon, once the deadline passes (in a week I think?). -Lady Komainu (talk) 18:48, November 1, 2016 (UTC) Oh really? And what is this new something? -Lady Komainu (talk) 19:22, November 1, 2016 (UTC) That's sounds pretty cool? Do you think I would be able to give it to my character if it fits? -Lady Komainu (talk) 23:54, November 1, 2016 (UTC) Hope you're feeling better! Hey friend, hope you're doing ok, heard you were in the hospital...I'm sending my well wishes to you! And I know this may be completely unwarranted, but I was taking a look at your friends page and noticed they copied sections from your New World Emperors description, as well as some other highly similar script to other pages of yours. I am assuming that you gave them permission to use your words verbatim, but I didn't see your property tag on the page anywhere, nor source credit in the trivia. So I wanted to make sure you were aware I guess... I apologize if I am out of line and you have them permission to copy your stuff, I suppose I wouldn't have guessed that though if they didn't already tell me they were friends of yours. -Lady Komainu (talk) 06:44, November 1, 2016 (UTC) Right sorry, I'm still new at this, it won't ever happen again. Additionaly, is it okay for you to restore one of your original pages, I want that particular character to train one of my upcoming characters, I know that sounds like a lot to ask but please consider it. CaliLife (talk) 14:28, November 1, 2016 (UTC)CaliLife Apollo Hi ComicMaster, You are very welcome to join the Diablo Guild! What is Apollo's signature magic, and will be active or inactive? Also, incase you don't know yet, there will be a guild war between Diablo and Libertus in a few weeks and I would highly advise you to make an account on Discord and accept this invite (only cuz most of the updates on the war will happen here): https://discord.gg/8crcXnC :) Davide Yamazaki (talk) 23:07, November 1, 2016 (UTC)Davide Yamazaki Apollo Cool! Well seeing as the members table is refusing to obey its creator at the moment, I will get someone to add Apollo's info to it. Davide Yamazaki (talk) 23:19, November 1, 2016 (UTC)Davide Yamazaki Discord Yes I know of discord, Koma Inu has a group chat on there as well if you wanted to join that too. And sweet thanks! His name is Sloane Santivola, he is a work in progress. --Lady Komainu (talk) 20:26, November 2, 2016 (UTC) Yo You ok?[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 20:36, November 2, 2016 (UTC) Well Kiryk was defeated, and Lorelei was too. Thinking of Irminsul's combat Magic. But glad you are better and improving. Also that's a question, is it possible if Irminsul wins his battle. After all the betrayals and loses in the Nine. A win would be nice. Yes I'll ask Killer too. Btw glad your ok again.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 20:47, November 2, 2016 (UTC) Well I was thinking, Jean could defeat or attempt to the ladies in Rp. For as they defeat Kiryk and Lorelei (Mostly because she isn't finished and she just used overwhelming power if you can get around that she is the weakest in actual combact). Like she is the definition of a glass cannon. Irminsul will be a deadly force and in terms of Magic Knowledge is superior to even Aion.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 00:41, November 3, 2016 (UTC) I mean that rp is finished. I linked it so you knew who to ask. I figured Jean could be the last stop before they reach the capital.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 00:54, November 3, 2016 (UTC) I personally am not up for any more fights for awhile. After having done 3 fights for this aeternum story, I am not too jazzed to do another...Holo has said he will be going on hiatus for awhile and not be very active on the wiki, though I don't know if this has changed since this morning. I don't know about blackdagger, but I don't know if he would want to fight on his own. But I will let you know. I thought td5 was going to fight you? --Lady Komainu (talk) 01:40, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, I'm with Lady on this one. RPs are supposed to be fun but with this arc they've become more stressful than anything. Everyone seems to believe their character is better than everyone else's and the fact that no one wants to move from that position makes the fights bland and meaningless. I'm probably not going to do any battle rps for awhile, at least not until the GMG in a few months.--Blackdagger01 (talk) 02:14, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Hey Comic, I heard that you asked Koma about fighting in an rp with your member of the Nine Elementals. Well, I haven't gotten to fight with Dragon Gunfire yet, so I'd be interested to take Koma Inu's place. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 03:21, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Alpha hasn't responded to my messages. I'll run it by TD5, and notify Alpha. Also, I wouldn't mind making a dark Saint. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 03:48, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Sure, I could create a Dark Saint. Mind reserving a spot for me?--Blackdagger01 (talk) 09:03, November 3, 2016 (UTC) I should be able to have my Dark Saint up by tomorrow or the day after. Would it be alright for them to control the dark guilds in Pergrande or is that area already taken?--Blackdagger01 (talk) 02:19, November 4, 2016 (UTC) Akuma Horō on the Dark Saints Hey ComicMaster! Would I be allowed to reserve a place on the Dark Saints for Akuma Horō? Davide Yamazaki (talk) 19:44, November 4, 2016 (UTC)Davide Yamazaki Hey Comic. Can Cronus Saturnalia become my member of the Dark Saints? Yeah, they were disbanded after the Bellona Alliance War, which took place in X796 in my timeline. I was planning on adding more to Cronus after getting confirmation. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 01:19, November 5, 2016 (UTC) Alright. Why not? Black Dwarf Star (talk) 03:07, November 5, 2016 (UTC) Akuma's Development Thanks a bunch! You're right, he will need quite a lot of work. I would apreciate any form of help! Davide Yamazaki (talk) 03:12, November 5, 2016 (UTC)Davide Yamazaki Actually, can I change my Dark Saint to Vincent Alvaro? Black Dwarf Star (talk) 22:23, November 5, 2016 (UTC) On Gigantomachy's page under bases, I state where its primary headquarters is. Either that lake, or one of the four countries surrounding it. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 12:33, November 6, 2016 (UTC) Hey Comic, I appreciate the increased information to my page, but can you stop editing the Bellona Alliance. I didn't give you explicit permission to do so. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 22:25, November 7, 2016 (UTC) Yeah it just took a couple of days for me to notice, cause I'm kinda dumb. I have David's permission to add his guild, but Datwikiguy didn't have any permission. Also, I thought we had just discussed the new idea, which is why I said explicit as I didn't think I had specifically said you can edit the page. Anyways, I'm not mad or anything, I just assumed it was probably a misunderstand. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 23:27, November 7, 2016 (UTC) Beach Story The beach story is up: An Oceanic Occasion- Koma Inu's Beach Trip!. I've made some headings for some activities that your character can do, plus it will help keep the page a bit more organized, so feel free to post on any of them. I'll be making the announcement for who made the GMG team on the 17th. Also here is a link to the discord chat for the guild: https://discord.gg/eP7tE --Lady Komainu (talk) 18:50, November 11, 2016 (UTC) Magic Ok since you co own Irminsul. Give me a list of the top ten Magics you would like to see him have.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 22:03, November 17, 2016 (UTC) What about combining the two. That combining his Requip with Age he seal his pocket dimension outside the influence of other casters. That the dimension only responds to his Magic signature that is made from a specific age.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 00:43, November 18, 2016 (UTC) Ok later I'm going to pick ten canon or free use fanon Magics. You can choose one without question from me. It's a start so it's fair.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 03:28, November 18, 2016 (UTC) djinn and phantom Dont know if you checked discord, but I sent you a message on there asking if I could use Phantom Guardian Magic for a character in my sandbox. And I decided that Djinn was a bit too powerful for Sloane to have, so I switched him over to Phantom Guardian Magic as well. Lemme know! --Lady Komainu (talk) 19:32, November 18, 2016 (UTC) Kairos Flight Of course! By all means please join, Kairos needs more members haha. --Lady Komainu (talk) 23:10, November 21, 2016 (UTC) Phantom Guardian Hey Comic, could I use your Phantom Guardian Magic magic for a character in my sandbox?--Blackdagger01 (talk) 00:35, November 22, 2016 (UTC) Apollo a Spectre? Yo! Would I have your permission to appoint Apollo as a member of the Five Spectres Davide Yamazaki (talk) 00:28, November 30, 2016 (UTC)Davide Yamazaki Thanks for your speedy reply. I don't mind really, so have fun! Are you thinking of submitting characters? Davide Yamazaki (talk) 00:40, November 30, 2016 (UTC)Davide Yamazaki That'd be fine Davide Yamazaki (talk) 00:46, November 30, 2016 (UTC)Davide Yamazaki Unfortunately, no. The race is exclusive to my story. Highestbounty123 (talk) 21:00, December 3, 2016 (UTC) Well it for my characters Ryan and Taylor Fist to learn this magic. Bluemage1992bluemage1992 21:09, December 3, 2016 (UTC) User Talk:Bluemage1992 Bounties Hey, Comic. I don't know if you're still doing them or not but do you think you can give a bounty to my character, Sayomi Shizumi?--Blackdagger01 (talk) 01:23, December 6, 2016 (UTC) I'm not too sure about the number. I kinda thought we'd figure that out after she was ranked. as for crimes. *Several counts of murder over the course of seven hundred years. *The near eradication of the Bosconian royal army. *The murder of the king of Pergrande, the queen of Bosco, the king of Iceberg, and the magic council (all at completely different points in history). *The massacre of a town in Bosco. *Attempted genocide of the human race. *Successful genocide of the Vampire race, leading to their extinction. *Wielding of a forbidden lost Magic. *Acts of Cannibalism on a massive scale.--Blackdagger01 (talk) 01:35, December 6, 2016 (UTC) Action! Knightwalker591 (talk) 02:50, December 6, 2016 (UTC) Comic guy! To da Chat! You been on discord in awhile? I was asking about which event you would prefer to have your character fight in? A regulation fight? A close range fight? Or a long range fight? -Lady Komainu (talk) 18:09, December 7, 2016 (UTC) Well as of right now I have you listed as the person to do the short range match against galdrabok, as well as on one of the teams in the last day. We are starting on January 22nd now, don't know if you received that message since you haven't been on discord...that ok? -Lady Komainu (talk) 21:20, December 7, 2016 (UTC)